Heroine Quest 26
<--Heroine Quest 25~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 27--> Chapter 26: Warmongers Cost to Start: 2 Stamina Group Bonus: R&L: +30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Orc Camp Enemies Encountered: Ogre, Orc Forgemaster, Orc Chieftain, Orc General, Orc Legend Objective: Find out why the orcs are invading. Reward: Unlock Orc Legend, 5 Orc Steel, 1 Sword Essence Category:Adventure Category:Heroine Quests Category:Orc Camp ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Player/Events are in black, unless specifically different. Gilbert the Merchant is in orange, Enemies are in red. ---- Rufa: "Bad news! The orc army is heading this way!" Leemo: "What?! Didn't we reach an agreement not long ago? What the..." Rufa: "I heard it's because someone else took command of their army now. Let's go and see if we can prevent this meaningless bloodshed." ~~ Enter Orc Camp ~~ Rufa: "All of their men are gathered in the front. We need to reach the chieftain's tent without too much attention." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Ogre Rufa: "I've heard rumors of orc smiths using ogres as their workshop assistants. Looks like that rumor isn't too far from the truth." Move to Yellow Tile: Orc Forgemaster: "What human doing here?! Hurt ogre assistant! Bad human!" Fight: Orc Forgemaster Rufa: "I noticed you came out from that small cave over there. Where does it lead to?" Orc Forgemaster: "Human question, forgemaster no answer!" Leemo: "............" Orc Forgemaster: "......Cave lead to anywhere, even chieftain!" Leemo: "Okay, I'll give you two options now. You can either get knocked out cold or keep your mouth shut and pretend nothing happened." Orc Forgemaster: "Ok, ok! Forgemaster know! Forgemaster go comfy, come back. See bad ogre sleeping on ground." Leemo: "Great, but I am still knocking you out." Orc Forgemaster: "Wh...Why! Forgemaster behave so well!" Leemo: "Because when you saw me, the look of fear in your eyes pissed me off." Move to Red Tile: Leemo: "What did he mean by 'comfy'?" Rufa: "Not a clue. The cave looks very dark inside, be careful!" It smells so bad in the cave. Leemo is scared of the dark and attempts to light a torch. Rufa stops her from lighting the torch though. Someone in the group is Scared! Move to Yellow Tile: Orc Chieftain: "It's you! There is no way you can get by the front gate unnoticed. How did you manage to get here?!" Rufa: "Let's not even talk about that... We are here to ask you about our agreement. As a chieftain, how can you weigh so lightly on your promises?!" Orc Chieftain: "Any kind of talk is useless now. It's already too late." Fight: Orc Chieftain Orc Chieftain: "*Cough* Bah, you guys are even stronger than before... Maybe... Maybe you guys can really stop him." Rufa: "I knew you were not the one responsible for planning this attack. Who is the person we need to stop?" Orc Chieftain: "He just transferred here from the northeast. Our people call him Warlord Hulggar. He is regarded as the strongest orc warrior. That's why our people really look up to him." Leemo: "Sounds pretty tough, but you shouldn't underestimate us." Orc Chieftain: "It's not that simple. The reason why you guys have no chance of beating him is because he has one of our tribe's most noble blood, the Blood of War, running through his veins." Leemo: "Hmm... So I am assuming you don't have that blood." Orc Chieftain: "Every orc has war-hungering blood running through our veins. The Blood of War is something else entirely. The pureness and power in the Blood of War is unrivaled. Hulggar is capable of controlling his Blood of War at will. That makes him almost invincible at combat. If you don't know how to break his Blood Guard, You won't stand a chance against him." Rufa: "So there is a way to break it, and you sound like you know the method." Orc Chieftain: "More precisely, I know the person who knows that method. Come quickly, follow me this way!" Move to Red Tile: Event: An orc kid on the scout tower drops a pot of hot oil on you! -90HP Someone in the group is Oily! Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Orc General Move to Red Tile: Event: The fierce wind here cuts you skin like blades! -1 Stamina, -50HP Move to Boss Tile: Orc Chieftain: "Here, this is where the other Blood of War owner lives. He is one of the most respectable elders in our tribe." Orc Legend: "Here, finally. I already know why you guys came to see me." Leemo: "Really? How do you know?!" Orc Chieftain: "The elder can hear footsteps from a mile away and see farther than an eagle." Leemo: (He has the perfect tools to be a perverted old man!) Orc Legend: "Do not show your ignorance, young girl." Leemo: *Gasp* (He can read my mind too?!) Orc Legend: "*Cough, cough* I can teach you how to break Hulggar Blood Guard, but not before you pass my test!" Fight: Orc Legend Orc Legend: "You bear much potential. A shame, our tribe needs more young people like you. Listen now, in order to break the Blood Guard. Just know these two main points. First, find his weak spot. Hulggar's weak spot is different from mine. You have to look for it yourself in combat. Second, make loud noises while attacking the weak spot. Orcs who have the Blood of War have much superior hearing than others. Loud noises will break his concentration. Once the Blood Guard breaks. It cannot be used again for a few days. So breaking it once will be enough for you. His violence is the influence of his Blood of War. I was once a similar victim of our own blood. It took me many, many years to finally learn how to control it. Now, I have only one final request. Can you promise me to spare Hulggar's life if you beat him?" # No problem, I promise you # It depends on how well he behaves later # I don't have to listen to you, I know how to beat him and you now # Orc Legend: "I am relieved. You have my thanks." # Orc Legend: "I hope you will give it some thought." # Orc Legend: "Bah... I knew I shouldn't have trusted you humans so easily." Orc Chieftain: "Hulggar is moving out with the troops! If you move out NOW, you should be able to intercept our army near the mountain." Rufa: "Thank you!"